villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ahnenerbe Obskurakorps
The Ahnenerbe Obskurakorps, also known as Obskuracoprs, were the occult branch of the Nazi-regime during the the 7th Occult War, which ran concurrent with the 2nd World War. They were enemies with both the SCP Foundation and the Allied Occult Initiative, the precursor to the GOC. The are based on the real-life Ahnenerbe, a Nazi think tank trying to prove the supremacy of the Germanic race with Pseudoarchaeology and Pseudohistory. Following the war some of its agents formed the Group OBSKURA, which still operates today. History Summary The Obskurakorps was formed from the remnants Thule-society, an occult group of German nobility. Under Heinrich Himmler himself the group would try to help Hitler's cause with occult and supernatural means. Despite managing to capture various anomalous objects over the course of the 1930's and 40's, their "doomsday-projects" could not change the tide of the war, and Germany lost the war in 19 OBSKURA Following the war OBSKURA, the successor to Obskurakorps, originally aided in the smuggling of Nazi-criminals to South America, before branching off to a new organisation. They still hold the values of eugenics and racial purity, but also value human paranormal abilities. The group is led by an unknown individual called "The Fuhrer", who claims to be the heir of Adolf Hitler. The group is also rumored to possess the Lance of Longinus (the spear the pierced the pierced the side of Jesus as he hung on the cross) and Mjölnir (the hammer of the Norse thunder deity Thor). Projects List of several projects speared by the Obskurakorps during the second world war: Rite of Solomon Konrad Weiss, director of the Obskurakoprs, found out about the “Rite of Solomon”, an ancient occult ritual that could be used to change the nature of thaumaturgy (magic), and how to distribute supernatural powers among to the human population. The Nazis hoped to rewrite magic in a way, that only Germans (more notably Hitler's regime and key-supporters) could preform magic, making them a true "master-race". In order to perform the rite, seven keys were need. Over the course of the war men such as Hermann Schmitz, Richard Wege and Werner Schuhmann for the search for these objects. Over time six keys were found by the Nazis, but the seventh, hidden inside a golem, got away. Without this final key the ritual could not be completed. As the war was slowly going against Germany's favor, Weiss decided to produce the seventh key himself, before deciding to scrap all "Jewish art" in favor of "Aryan magic", by having his scholars design nine new keys. This apparently proved to be successful, and it both Weiss and Himmler were gathering resources to preform the ritual. Luckily, in 1944, the SCP Foundation managed to capture Weiss, along with key details of ritual itself. Defeated, Weiss gave intel that allowed the Foundation and the Allied Occult Initiative to stop the Obskurakorps from completing the ritual and ending the war. Gallery ahnenerbeemblem.png anner ring.jpg Race and Power.png Recreated Color-07H.png Recreated Color-08H.jpg Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Organizations Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic Category:Cults Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Mercenaries Category:God Wannabe